1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for static elimination of a cleaning target in the above cleaning target cleaning method. More particularly, this invention relates to a static elimination method for removing static electricity from a cleaning target in a method of cleaning the cleaning target by spraying a cleaning agent as in the case of blast cleaning. This invention still also relates to a static elimination assembly in a cleaning apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Image-forming apparatus such as copying machines and printers and information equipment such as computers have been distributed in a large quantity, and reuse systems which use such apparatus and equipment recyclingly are being established. In the recycling of such equipment, it is necessary to clean electric assembly parts and units in the equipment.
For example, in image-forming apparatus making use of toners, it is required that the contamination due to toner in the equipment is removed by cleaning. The contamination due to toner involves strong adhesion of contaminants, where a cleaning method making use of cleaning water or surface-active agents of detergents and a method such as blast cleaning are employed.
A cleaning method making use of dry ice is proposed as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,394 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-172368, laid open on Jun. 18, 2002). When cleaning targets are cleaned by spraying dry ice against them as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,394, it is necessary to prevent the electric assembly parts and units from charging static electricity.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-60794 discloses an invention of an apparatus for fitting a surface mount component part. What is configured in this publication is surface mount fitting in which, with reference to a drawing attached to the publication, an electronic component part b in a feed section m is held with a holding member 2 of a fitting head 1 and then transported from the feed section m to a fitting section n so that the electronic component part b is fitted to a stated position of a substrate c in this fitting section n. It discloses a proposal in which the fitting head 1 or a movable member 9 fitted with the fitting head 1 is provided with a static elimination means 15, and the holding means 2 and the electronic component part b held with the holding means 2 are static-eliminated by the static elimination means 15 in the course where the electronic component part b is transported from the feed section m to the fitting section n.
The static elimination means is configured as described in column 0020 of the publication, and is a means for removing static electricity by spraying ionized air on the holding means 2 and the electronic component part b held with the holding means 2.